Minor Characters
Summary The below is a list of minor characters listed by the week they appear or are heard of by Bregor, Banon, Vincent, Tudagub or Abigael. 'Week 1' ''Unnamed Elven Dancer'' A dancer in the 'Tilted Titan Inn', Vincent seduced her rather easily, but she ultimately turned down his propositions simply by not making an appearance. There was some speculation among viewers that she could be Lavernica, but there is no real basis for this, and it has not been visited upon since Lavernica's defeat and subsequent disappearance. She has not appeared since Week 1, but has received mention. 'Week 2' ''Dalamar the Red Robed Wizard'' A red robed wizard living in Haven who required ingredients for his spells but did not trust the party enough to give them the job when they asked about it. Interestingly he shares his name with Dalamar the black robed wizard of Valesburg. 'Week 3' ''Alicia'' Coerced by Abigael into allowing the Creepy Wizard to admire her body, Alicia gladly went along (being a supposedly slutty woman) in order to obtain an easy payment. When she was propositioned by Abigael to have sex with the Wizard she slapped Abigael and then stormed out, then slapping the Wizard. 'Week 4' 'Week 5' ''Jayke'' He is a healer of Willow Brook. He spoke to the party on their timely removal of the ogres and later instructed Tudagub in healing the townspeople, to Vincent's dismay. Tudagub nicknamed him 'Jayke the Snake'. He has not made an appearance since Week 5. 'Week 6' ''Vinyaes Guard'' He approached the group as they arrived at Valesburg and attempted to arrest them. The gate guard of Valesburg defended them, but Vincent told the man he would duel him to make him feel better. He lost to Vincent and was 'looted' while still alive when Vincent claimed his 3/4 plate. ''Shady Guy'' Wearing long black robes and with a shrouded face, he encountered Vincent in the bar that Tudagub and Bregor were kicked out of, where he normally drinks mulled wine. He goes on dangerous and 'unsavoury' missions that pay extraordinarily well. ''Floating Head'' The head serves Dalamar in his tower as a steward and allows guests into the tower. It speaks on occasion, but this is very rare, usually consisting simply of "Enteeeer..." and other such greetings. 'Week 7' 'Week 8' 'Week 9' 'Week 10' 'Week 11' ''Diana Fletcher'' Diana Fletcher is the daugther of the Mayor of Valesburg . The party saved her from improsonment in a goblin lair to the north of Silverhal. Somewhat suspiciously she was the only prisoner being kept, in their raids the goblins seemed to merley slay the townspeople. Her father provided the party with a modest reward for her return. She was also instrumental in the plots of Istavan Felstar, as he used her to blackmail Thoarar into laying claim to the likes of Evenfar and Riverview, which were in the domain of Palanthas. 'Week 12' 'Week 13' 'Week 14' ''Hector's Grandson'' A 19 year old adolescent, he was shocked at his grandfather's demise and then told the party of Hector's dealings with shady types, as well as, specifically, Richstar. He lives in a tower south of Solace. ''Palanthas Commander'' He commanded the Palanthas forces that were besieging Valesburg in retaliation for the claims made on the likes of the towns of Riverview and Evenfar. He had a great dislike, with good reason, for Thoarar Fletcher and the people of Valesburg. He was, however, logical and listened to the reasoning of the party, with perfect results. He specifically mentions Dalamar as someone who they do not oppose, showing the extent of Dalamar's influence. 'Week 15' ''Chigib'' A man who lives in Farhaven and was once involved with Richstar, he told the party that the wizard had moved on to Windsail. ''The Old Man'' A natural born human, he was incredibly and unnaturally old when he was killed by an arrow to the heart. Riker moved into his house after he perished. ''Minotaur'' The Minotaur was met when the party investigated the arena of Windsail. He did not respond well to puns about bovine animals, and punched Tudagub in the face, hitting him with a triple critical, as well as Bregor, who he critical'd. ''Palardane'' The man who was picked up by the party on the way to Farhaven near Teris Ford, after he was being bashed by 6 men because Paladane owed money to them. Tudagub went to punch him for saying bad things about Jexel but ended up looking like a fool. 'Week 16' ''Pof'' A Dwarf of the Windsail arena, first heard of in Week 15. He instructed the gladiators in their training and tested Vincent against a young man named Jason in a spar. After Vincent was victorious, Pof offered a match against a full-blooded Ogre which involved no armour. In return Vincent recieved 200 gold for the match and Pof reprimanded him on the short length of the match. ''Clarice'' The Grandmother of Bregor, was taken captive along with many other Elves to the west. She remains a prisoner of the Ogres and Giants and spends her time knitting. ''Pablo'' A human preist of Jexal from Windsail, he is often drunk. He preaches at the small church of Jexal in Windsail, he and Tudagub drank whiskey together.Tudagub invited him to watch Vincent's gladitorial combat with him but he was working. ''Gurth'' The Ogre fought by Vincent in the Windsail Arena. Vincent first sliced his hand in two, then requested a crowd poll, which resulted in him plunging the Ogre's own broken trident through Gurth's head. 'Week 18' ''Thomas Brown'' A messenger of Riker, he delivered a repeated demand for the Blood-Drinker Longsword but was met with a short and rather lewd response. Geoff constantly joked and referred to the 'Thomas Crown Affair' through using his name. He then left with the penis image, which was accompanied with the two words 'Suck it.' ''Ferrence'' A white mage of Justar's Bay, he requested that Banon and his companions collect his spellbook, but due to the shirtless montage, he rescinded the offer of the task. He did, however, reveal the nature of the black mages to both Bregor and Abigael. ''Mayor of Justar's Bay'' The mayor requested that the party eliminate the elf woman Beatrix, who runs the harbour. He phrased it as extra-judiciary work and reasoned that she was evil. He offered them 6000 gold for the quest and then stipulated that they leave town after the mission was completed. ''Beatrix'' The harbourmaster of Justar's Bay. She was supposedly evil, at least, as the mayor of the town told the party. She attempted to convince the party to kill the mayor instead, for 12,000 gold. However, Vincent refused to trust this and initiated his attack with a dagger to the chest and had to fight both her and her minotaur bodyguard. She tried to escape by leaping from the window and fleeing to the abandoned building, but was trailed by Abigael. She was killed when Vincent slashed her as she climbed down a ladder, before stabbing her between the eyes. Her minotaur was also killed Beatrix is the most attractive character to have been encountered so far, being rated as a 9 - 9.3/10, and Vincent died a little inside as a consequence of murdering her. ''Lighthouse Master'' The Elven man lives within the lighthouse of Justar's Bay and greeted the party on their arrival there, after the cremation of Tudagub. He was later met after the party slew Beatrix, when the party was mostly invisible. When Bregor stroked his face he, horrified, slammed the door on them. The last time the party saw him he was declaring that the Giant army was coming. He abandoned the lighthouse after this, and it was later returned to when the party left Justar's Bay in Week 20. 'Week 19' ''Mountain Giant'' He seemed to be the leader, or at least the representative, of the Giant army. He demanded that 'the elves' be handed over, before both he and Yeela (who was next to him) were shot by the party. He was killed in the subsequent battle. 'Week 20' ''Labb the White Wizard'' He lives in Justar's Bay and allowed Banon to read through his spellbook and thereby learn some spells. He is a white wizard and is therefore naturally opposed to Banon's ways. ''Turee'' He was chained to a ruined boat near Justar's Bay. He was the only survivor of the Elves there, and was set free by Abigael's lockpicking skills. ''Joseph the Shaman'' He was an Elf slave aboard the Giant ship out to sea from Justar's Bay. He tended to the party's wounds after they slew the crew and was among the Elves that the party rallied to row the ship to land. He was released by the party, along with the other Elves. ''King Rike Kelborn'' An ancient king interred in the King's Catacombs. He defended the kingdom through the Ogre wars. The Ring of Three Wishes is supposedly within his tomb, at least according to Selia. 'Week 21' ''No Notable NPCs, Minor or Major. 'Week 22' ''Veronica The captain of the noble guard of the King's Catacombs. She led the guard from a fort near to the Catacombs and captured the party when they attacked the fort. She planned on having the group executed for grave robbing, let alone murder. Vincent believed she was stupid because she was not open to negotiation. Veronica was killed when Abigael slit her throat in her sleep when the thief rescued the other party members from captivity. 'Week 23' ''No Notable NPCs, Minor or Major. 'Week 24' ''Red Robed Senile Wizard Living in Whitsburg, he identified a number of the party's items but said it could not be done faster than he quoted, due to his extreme age. He is worried that he rambles too long and that he loses customers due to his age. ''Dull Blacksmith'' He was notably stupid, but was slightly smarter in regards of armour. As all smiths before him, he fell for the stolen armour lies and purchased two sets of the Guard Armour from Vincent for 500gp each. Needs Sorting Category:Week 18 Category:Non-Player Character Category:Week 1 Category:Week 2 Category:Week 3 Category:Week 4 Category:Week 5 Category:Week 6 Category:Week 7 Category:Week 8 Category:Week 9 Category:Week 10 Category:Week 11 Category:Week 12 Category:Week 13 Category:Week 14 Category:Week 15 Category:Week 16 Category:Week 17 Category:Week 19 Category:Week 20 Category:Week 21 Category:Week 22 Category:Week 23 Category:Week 24